Multiángulo
by Chveya
Summary: Un mismo momento, cinco puntos de vista.


**_Multiángulo_ **

Los personajes que toman parte en esta historia pertenecen a los creadores y a los propietarios de los derechos de la serie de televisión "CSI" que si no me equivoco son Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, Alliance Atlantis y la CBS.

PV- Punto de Vista

PV 1.

No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, por encima de toda racionalidad, un impetuoso deseo se lo le dictaba. Era igual que estar ante una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas, aún humeantes, desprendiendo ese olor, clamando ser comidas.

Ella iba camino de la salida cuando él la reclamó para un consulta breve. Ahora, en ropa de calle, sin la bata del laboratorio, ella dejaba ver su espalda al aire y, reclinada sobre el microscopio, su columna vertebral, al descubierto, mostraba un delicioso arco a ojos de él.

Se quitó el guante de látex de una de sus manos y, con la parte exterior de los dedos índice y corazón, comenzó a recorrer suavemente aquella columna, de abajo arriba, separando la mano al llegar al cuello, justo cuando a ella parecieron quebrársele las rodillas. Notó como intentaba mantener la compostura cargando el peso de su cuerpo, ése que sus piernas se habían negado a sostener, sobre los brazos, sujetando con fuerza el borde de la mesa, sin alzar la vista del microscopio.

Quitándose rápidamente el otro guante, le dio las gracias por la consulta, le comentó que ya podía marcharse y advirtió que, ella, aún parecía temerosa de sus piernas como soporte adecuado que pudiera conducirla lejos de allí. La observó en lo que le parecía una desesperada búsqueda de las fuerzas necesarias para, por fin, separarse de la mesa, responderle con un sencillo y escueto "claro" y salir de aquél cuarto.

PV 2.

Estaba a punto de marcharse de los laboratorios para volver a casa después de una jornada de trabajo, no excesivamente pesada, pero sí lo suficiente como para anhelar la cama, cuando él la llamó para una consulta breve.

Entró en el pequeño cuarto y se reclinó, como él le había indicado, sobre el visor del microscopio. Se trataba de una muestra de sangre singular. Alzó la cabeza del aparato para mirarle mientras hablaban. Por un momento comentaron ciertos aspectos técnicos y teorizaron mínimamente, hasta que ella volvió a mirar la muestra.

Inclinada sobre aquél visor, con la espalda al aire, cortesía de su nueva blusa, sintió fugazmente un escalofrío, motivado por la corriente que se establecía en aquella sala y el hecho de que el microscopio estuviera, justamente, frente a la entrada. Mientras pensaba esto, escuchó el sonido de quien se deshace de un guante de látex y, poco después, notó la leve caricia de los dedos de él, deslizándose con delicadeza, desde la parte inferior de su columna dorsal hasta el cuello. Creyó que el corazón se le escapaba y hubo de sujetarse fuertemente, con las manos, a la mesa, para compensar la flaqueza de sus rodillas.

Sin levantar la cabeza del visor, volvió a escuchar el sonido de un guante de látex al ser desprendido de una mano, acompañado por la voz tranquila de él agradeciéndole la consulta y comentado que ya podía marcharse. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y se despegó de su apoyo para balbucearle un simple "claro" y recorrer, con la mayor entereza que le fue posible reunir, los pasos que la separaban de la salida de aquella estancia.

Tras doblar el quicio de la puerta, tuvo que recostarse un momento en la pared, pero pronto hubo de reanudar su marcha, pues le asustó la presencia de Catherine fuera de la sala. Quiso aparentar normalidad y se alejó de allí lo más enteramente que sus piernas, aún trémulas, se lo permitieron.

PV 3.

El turno estaba a punto de concluir, cuando Catherine decidió, no obstante, ir a verle para poner en común un aspecto del caso que no conseguía discernir con claridad.

Se asomó a la sala en la que sabía que estaría y, lo que vio, en el momento en el que llegó, la hizo retroceder instintivamente, como aquél que acaba de atisbar a su perseguidor y ahora se esconde. Decidió esperar.

Instantes después, Sara cruzaba, trémula, el quicio de aquella puerta para recostarse un momento tras él, en la pared contigua. Se percató de que, al verla a ella, Sara quiso cambiar su expresión y se alejó de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Catherine la siguió con la mirada y, desde el fondo de aquél pasillo, en dirección contraria a la de Sara y casi chocándose con ella, vio aparecer a Warrick, arrastrando los pies y ladeando las piernas a cada paso, como era normal en él.

PV 4.

Estaba a punto de realizar un comentario jocoso sobre la nueva blusa de Sara, cuando el móvil de ésta sonó. Ella respondió especificando que aún no había salido del laboratorio y tuvo, por tanto, que acudir a la llamada.

Warrick, ahora solo, terminó de abrocharse la camisa con calma; recogió su móvil, su reloj y su cartera; cerró diligentemente su taquilla y abandonó el vestuario.

Tomaba la curva del pasillo cuando Sara casi se le echa encima. Qué mal rayo le partiera si no estaba rara, pero, en fin, era Sara.

Con mínimo estupor, se apartó de su camino sin concederle mayor importancia y, al volver a retomar sus pasos, con la característica elipse alargada que describen sus piernas al andar, se percató de la presencia de Catherine, al fondo, contemplándole a él, con ojos de incredulidad y gesto ansioso por desembuchar alguna clase de información que él, conscientemente, asoció a la Sara con la que acababa de cruzarse.

PV 5.

Parecía que los chicos habían tenido suerte ese día e iban a acabar el turno a su hora. Si bien, para él aún quedaban un par de asuntos pendientes.

Desde la otra punta de las diáfanas instalaciones, con separaciones de cristal, le pareció observar a Sara, ya en ropa de calle, entrando en ADN. Se abstrajo durante un momento, apreciando como la blusa que llevaba dejaba la mayor parte de su espalda al aire. Pero el acto de contemplación se trocó, al poco, en un asombro inusitado.

Con los ojos ajenos a toda comprensión, pudo distinguir la mano de él recorriendo con suavidad la espalda de Sara, de abajo arriba, hasta el mismo cuello. Y con los mismos ojos más perdidos aún si cabe, llegó a percibir la sacudida que aquel acto provocó en ella.

Un calor que raramente sentía se apoderó de su pecho y fue reptando, hacia arriba, por el cuello; hacia los lados, por los brazos, y, hacia abajo, hasta la misma punta de los dedos de sus pies, comprimiéndole todas y cada una de las venas del cuerpo, obligándolas a palpitar con virulencia.

Por lo menos, ahora, ya no había duda: La quería… Los DOS la querían.

* * *

Este fanfic fue escrito en el mes de abril de 2004. 


End file.
